


Alcohol and Magic Stuffed Animals

by PawsitiveStars



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Borderline crack, Drinking, F/M, Identity Reveal, Plagg is amused by the whole thing, Tikki gets offended though, cause when do i not have an identity reveal in my stories, having some fun and letting loose, i'm shocked i don't have any puns in here, short and sweet oneshot, there is no point to this story but i love it anyway, they're all around 19 years old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawsitiveStars/pseuds/PawsitiveStars
Summary: Several rounds of drinks have been consumed, causing information to be spilled and realizations to be made between friends. There is also another way to name a kwami apparently..





	Alcohol and Magic Stuffed Animals

**Author's Note:**

> *checks another WIP off the long list* *proceeds to do a happy dance*

“Tell us something only _you_ can do.”

Marinette smirked in response to Nino’s question as she sloshed the red wine around in her glass. “I can become Ladybug.”

After letting out a loud and disbelieving snort, Alya took a large swig of her drink.

Adrien stared at her.

“How??” he asked with his glazed green eyes shining in pure wonder.

“ _Magic_ ,” Marinette whispered, like she was telling a secret. She gulped down the rest of her wine and stood up unsteadily. “Teepee,” she slurred, “Transform me!”

The magic washed around her and in seconds, Ladybug proudly stood in her small apartment before her three friends. “Taa-daa!” she shouted, showing a jazz hands gesture.

“Shut.. _up_ ,” Alya stated in disbelief. Nino took off his glasses to wipe them off on his shirt.

Adrien peered at her with a confused look on his face. “Ladybug, when did you get here? Where did Marinette go?”

Ladybug held up a finger then nearly proceeded to fall over as she attempted to twirl. “Detransform _me_ ~,” she sang.

In a shower of pink sparkles, Marinette swirled unceremoniously down onto the floor in a fit of giggles. “Aaaand I’m back!” she laughed, reaching for another wine bottle.

“That is _such_ a cool trick,” Nino said in awe while Alya clapped and whistled.

“The real Ladybug would be impressed,” Adrien mused, attempting to pour more wine into his glass and almost failing.

Marinette nodded her head in an exaggerated motion. “She sure would.” Glancing over, she saw Tikki who sat next to her with her tiny arms crossed over her chest. “What?”

Tikki merely narrowed her eyes before she was poked by Alya’s curious finger. “Mare, why is your kwa…ahhh….crap what’s it called?” She snapped her fingers and squeezed her eyes shut. “Youuur…stuffed animal!”

Tikki’s jaw dropped. A tiny god being called a _toy_. The absolute _nerve_ of such a thing!

Alya continued. “Why is it glaring at you?”

Snorting, Marinette just raised her hands in an ‘I don’t know’ gesture and smiled.

Nino once again removed his glasses to clean them. “Since when are they able to show emotion?” he mumbled.

Adrien pondered in deep thought. “It would make sense to call them that since they are animal themed and are technically stuffed with magic...WAIT.” With delayed realization striking him, followed by an over dramatic gasp, Adrien pointed at the ladybug kwami. “You have one too? So do I!” Reaching into his white overcoat, he pulled out an uninterested looking Plagg. “See?!”

“Hey Tikki,” he replied in a bored tone.

“They talk too?!” Slapping her forehead, Alya quickly glanced between both kwami’s. “That’s right! I had a stuffed animal _just_ like that once.”

“Babe,” Nino whispered amazed, “where can I get one?”

“I don’t know,” Alya shrugged. “Ask, Miss _Ladybug_ over there,” she replied sassily, swinging her hand up to point at Marinette and nearly smacking Nino in the nose.

Leaning forward and almost falling onto her face, Marinette narrowed her eyes at them. “If I tell you,” she began with all seriousness, “then I’ll have to kill you.”

The air became still.

Then it was broken when they all burst into laughter.

“Besides,” Marinette chortled, “I already gave one to you once.”

Nino gaped, mouth open wide like a fish. “Ohhh you’re right!”

Marinette rolled her eyes at him while Alya bounced up and down excitedly and squealed, “Wait a minute! That means all of us use a magic stuffed animal to become a superhero lookalike!”

“Yeah!” Nino yelled, thrusting his drink into the air and spilling half of it around him. “To us and the magic stuffed animals!” Adrien and Marinette cheered as well and clinked their glasses together.

From their place on the floor, the two kwami’s watched them. Tikki looked at Plagg and raised her paw in a ‘can you believe this?’ motion while he raised his shoulders with an indifferent response.

“I need to remember this,” Alya muttered through the boisterous laughter. Fumbling for her phone, she quickly turned on the front facing camera and pressed record.

Approximately three days had passed until the four of them hung out again, this time on the grass in the park near Marinette’s parents’ bakery. The sun felt good on their skin.

“Hey Alya, didn’t you say you recorded a video or something,” Marinette inquired.

Alya brightened up with recollection. “Oh yeah! I totally forgot about it. After that killer headache, I forgot a lot of things actually.”

“We all did dude,” Nino agreed.

With Alya pulling up the video, Adrien wiggled in his spot next to her. “The curiosity is killing me!” He leaned closer to get a better look. Nino and Marinette shifted over as well, and soon they were all huddled eagerly around Alya. When she pressed play, they all watched as the events unfolded on the screen.

Looking into the lens, Alya sported a broad grin. “Alright my superhero lookalike friends, anything you want to say to the camera?”

In the video behind her, Adrien immediately perked up and latched onto Marinette, causing her to squeak. “My Princess can turn into Buginette! I _love_ her!” He gave her a sloppy smooch on the cheek.

Turning beet red instantly, Marinette froze up. Then a wicked smirk slowly worked its way onto her face as the blush receded. “You missed Chaton.”

He looked at her in confusion. “Huh?”

Grabbing his face with both hands, she spoke sweetly, “You missed,” and proceeded to smash their lips together. She kissed him for all she was worth; pouring all the love she had for him into their kiss. Adrien was tense for a moment, but soon melted like butter and returned the kiss with just as much fervor.

“Woo boy,” Alya fanned herself, “It’s getting hot in here!”

Not a second later, Nino sidled into the video next to Alya and wrapped an arm around her waist. “Sure is. I think we should follow their lead,” he suggested roguishly, wiggling his eyebrows for greater effect.

Alya gave him a sly look. “You have the best idea,” With that, she eagerly pounced on him. As she did so, the phone flung from her hand to land on the carpet, pointed upwards to show the white ceiling.

There were some cackling noises from a certain cat kwami that had gotten closer to the phone before the recording was turned off.

The four of them sat dumbfounded, each in various levels of shock with information being processed at a rapid pace.

“Superhero lookalike..?” Alya muttered in bewilderment.

Nino chuckled, shaking his head. “Man, we were _wasted_.”

Marinette and Adrien looked at each other with wide eyes, both blushing madly.

Suddenly, they shouted in unison.

“ _Buginette?!_ ”

“CHATON??”

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been in my WIP folder for about a year and a half, so it started out before Alya and Nino received their miraculous. But with some changes done, it has finally been updated and completed, whew!
> 
> I also feel it's not my best work, but I just wanted to have fun and mess around writing about these kids. If this wasn't such a goofy fic, I would have went more into depth with what it's like to be drunk (I've been there). Maybe in a future fic..? Who knows xD


End file.
